Los celos siempre son una señal de inseguridad
by gabriellaboheme
Summary: Los celos siempre son una señal de inseguridad - Recito el rubio... te amo Draco... Draco sonrió, se acerco a Harry y lo beso en la boca... Slash, chicoxchico. si eres diabetico no entres.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling, yo solo escribo por placer.

Advertencia: Slash, chicoxchico. Si no te gusta el genero no lo leas ni lo comentes; Si te gusta disfrutalo

Notas del autor: Gracias a todas las que me comentaron mi otra historia (El grave error de Draco Malfoy) Me emocione muchisimo cuando vi todos esos reviews y todos esos favoritos, la verdad jamas pense que a tantas personas le iba a gustar la historia, Un millon de Gracias a todas. Pero debo decirles que lo mio no es el lemon y como dijo Pricilagriy, uno cambia cuando escribe lemon. por eso les eh traido esta historia, es muy tierna, denle una oportunidad.

Si eres diabetico por favor no entres, lo que leeras a continuacion tiene mucha azucar :333

¡Gracias por entrar!

* * *

><p>Los celos son siempre una señal de inseguridad.<p>

- ¿Cómo puede ser posible que este tan tranquilo leyendo, cuando esa arpía le está tocando el cabello? – Argumento Harry Potter viendo desde la ventana del aula de encantamientos hacia los jardines del colegio.

Justo debajo del gran árbol que se encontraba a orillas del lago estaba Draco Malfoy, recostado cómodamente sobre el regazo de Pansy Parkinson, mientras esta le acariciaba el lacio cabello rubio casi plateado. A Draco se le veía muy ensimismado en la lectura de su libro, absorto en el más profundo de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Oh!, Harry ¡Estas celoso! – resolvió Hermione que lo miraba con una gesto muy dulce.

- Bah, son tonterías ¿Por qué Harry estaría celoso de Pansy Parkinson? ¿Acaso no la has visto?, es horrenda, además le dijo arpía. – dijo Ron mientras trataba de convertir el vinagre de su copa en vino.

Harry y Hermione se miraron con un deje de complicidad en sus rostros, Ron aun no sabía que Harry sentía más que un intenso odio hacia el rubio. En muchas oportunidades le intentaron contar lo que Harry sentía por Draco abordando temas como el quidditch o clases de pociones, siempre saliendo a la luz Malfoy como centro del tema, pero todo era un completo desastre Ron era demasiado obtuso como para entender algo tan simple y tan bien explicado. Y no solo eso si no la reacción que tomaría si se enterara, Harry llego a creer que sería capaz de emplear una maldición imperdonable en Draco, era mucho el odio contenido que le tenía al heredero de los malfoy. Hermione creía que sería mejor confesarle a Ron todo el asunto de una vez, después de todo eran los mejores amigos y los secretos nunca eran buenos, Siempre hacia lo que podía y trataba de hacerle entender al pelirrojo algo tan simple como eso, pero nunca daba resultado.

- Ronald, no me refiero a Pansy Parkinson. – Soltó Hermione mirando a Harry de reojo, que se apartaba poco a poco del pelirrojo, sin que este lo notara.

- ¿A si? ¿A quién te refieres entonces?- Pregunto Ron mirando alrededor para ver si había alguien cerca de ellos, a quien Harry le pudiera echar el ojo. - ¡Oh! Ya entiendo, descuida Harry, volverá. – Dijo Ron poniéndole una mano en el hombro como señal de consuelo.

- ¡Uau! ¿Enserio lo has entendido? – Soltó Hermione y Harry al unisonó.

- ¡Pues claro!, pero no sabía que a Harry todavía le gustaba Cho, debe ser horrible verla coqueteando de esa manera con ese cazador del equipo de Ravenclaw. – Observo Ron detenidamente, como si le hubiera costado mucho pensar todo lo que dijo.

- Oh… - Hermione vio que Harry se secaba el sudor de la frente con un gesto de alivio.

Eso era pan nuestro de cada día, mientras más cerca estuvieran de hacerle entender a Ron el dilema amoroso de Harry, este siempre se iba por el camino equivocado y captaba otra cosa totalmente distinta, Hermione estaba cansada de todo el embrollo y solo quería resolver el problema de una vez por todas. Sonó el timbre y los estudiantes salieron de sus salones felices de que pasarían el resto del día paseando por el colegio, la clase siguiente se había suspendido por qué _Peeves__, _el poltergeist había hecho un desastre en el salón de transformaciones, estaba completamente destruido, nadie sabe como logro soltar esa bandada de escregutos de cola explosiva, y la profesora Mcgonagall había suspendido las clases hasta que el aula estuviera en optimas condiciones.

- ¡Eh! Harry, ¿para dónde vas? – Ron llamo a Harry, que se dirigía a la puerta que conducía a los jardines del colegio.

- Voy a salir un rato, ¿vienes? – Le sugirió Harry a su pelirrojo amigo.

- ¡Clar…

- ¡Ronald! ¡Me prometiste que estudiaríamos para pociones! ¡el examen es mañana! – Sentencio Hermione jalando del brazo de Ron que miraba como Harry bajaba la escalera del vestíbulo.

~OO~

Era un día de lo más precioso, el cielo estaba templado y hacia un clima agradable; Harry se sentó entre unos arbusto y sin poder evitarlo, miro hacia el árbol que se encontraba en la orilla del lago, ahí estaban todavía sentados. Que despreciable retrato.- Pensó Harry, mientras veía como una Sonriente Pansy entrelazaba sus dedos en el perfectamente lacio y rubio cabello de Draco. Ojala yo pudiera tocar su cabello de ese mod… ¿Qué carajos estoy pensando? Si me acerco lo único bueno que recibiere será un avada kedavra. Tal vez allá alguna forma… si me tomo un poco de poción multijugos y me hago pasar por… - Harry se interrumpió sin darle crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, salió completamente de sus pensamientos, Pansy le había dado un beso en la mejilla a Draco y este le regalaba una muy tímida sonrisa. El león de Gryffindor que se encontraba encerrado en lo más profundo del cuerpo de Harry bramo furioso, y en un arrebato de cólera dio grandes zancadas hasta el gran árbol, y ganándose las miradas curiosas de los que debajo de él se encontraban grito:

_- ¡Furunculus!_

En el rostro de Pansy brotaron horribles y asquerosos forúnculos, la chica gritaba de horror y se tapaba el rostro para que Draco su eterno amor no la viera en ese estado, pero fue muy tarde este la mira de hito en hito, y varias veces le pregunto que si estaba bien, esta solo salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta las puertas del castillo y se perdió de vista.

Harry quedo muy satisfecho con lo que hizo, pero no se dio cuenta que detrás de él, un rubio lo miraba muy alterado, Harry sintió la penetrante mirada a sus espaldas y se dio la vuelta. Encontró un Draco Malfoy irritado mirándolo como si le fuera a lanzar unas cuantas maldiciones.

- ¿Qué demonios te has creído Potter?, que seas el favorito de Dumbledore no te da derecho a lanzar hechizos a personas que no están haciendo nada malo. – Le espeto Malfoy.

- ¡Claro que estaba haciendo algo malo! – Se cuestiono el aludido.

- ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Solo jugaba con mi pelo cabezota, que no te den amor no significa que me vengas a quitar el mío.

- Yo no te estoy quitando nada… y te beso. – aquel comentario sobraba, pero Harry no se dio cuenta hasta que miro la expresión de triunfo de Draco.

- ¡Estas celoso! ¡No me lo creo!... que patético te vez Potter. – Dedujo Malfoy.

- ¡Yo no estoy celoso! ¡Y menos de alguien como tú! – Una gran mentira de Harry.

Draco lo miro por un instante, lo escaneo, sabía que mentía. Harry vio como Draco se agachaba tomaba su libro se iba rumbo a las orillas del lago y se perdía de su vista. El-niño-que-vivió corrió para alcanzarlo y cuando estuvo muy cerca de él le dijo:

- ¿Y que si fuera verdad?

- Lo es, ¿Por qué más le harías un hechizo si no fuesen por celos? – Opino el rubio de ojos grises.

- Bueno, si son celos… - Admitió Harry, sin más se dejo vencer por el rubio. Se sentó en la arena muy cerca del borde del lago donde las olas golpeaban las rocas que se encontraban muy cerca de los ellos.

- Los celos son siempre una señal de inseguridad, Potter. – Recito Draco. Sentándose al lado del moreno.

- Después de todo eres tú, siempre andas con muchas chicas y chicos. Sería imposible no sentir celos. – comento Harry.

- ¿Yo solo? ¡Tu también! Siempre andas con la sangre sucia y el pobretón.

- ¿entonces también estas celoso?

- No, yo estoy seguro de que algún día te me confesaras. – Supuso Malfoy.

- ¿Tan obvio soy? – Harry rio por lo bajo, sabia la respuesta.

- Creo que todos lo saben excepto, el pobretón. Es tan idiota que no se ah dado cuenta. – Draco también se permitió reír.

- Vamos no es muy común que dos enemigos se gusten.

- Si pero tú lo haces muy fácil a la vista de muchos Potter, hasta Goyle lo sabe, y no es el ser más sabio de Slytherin.

- Tienes razón… - se hizo un incomodo silencio.

- ¿Y bien? ¿No piensas decírmelo? No esperare para siempre. – Draco miro a Harry a los ojos.

- ¿Decirte qué? – Harry sabía a lo que su No-novio se refería, pero simplemente le gustaba sacarlo de quicio.

- Sabes de lo que hablo.

- Me gustas. ¿Contento? – recrimino Harry, mirando a los ojos.

- No. Di la verdad.

- _Te amo Draco._

_Draco sonrió, se acerco a Harry y lo beso en la boca._

_Harry coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco._

_Draco le mordió el labio._

_Harry le beso la frente._

_Me gusta tu pelo. – dijo el rubio. – Tus ojos. – repartía besos por toda la cara del moreno. – Tus labios… Te amo demasiado…_

No había algo sobre Hogwarts que hiciera más feliz a Harry que el rubio que tenía en sus brazos. Draco se recostó sobre el regazo del moreno levanto su libro y dijo:

- ¿Qué esperas?

- ¿Quieres que te acaricie el… cabello? – dijo Harry un poco confundido.

- Pues claro, después de todo por eso empezó ¿No? – Draco sonreía tan plácidamente que no parecía real.

- No sentiré más celos, lo prometo. – Se auto corrigió Harry.

- No… A mí me gustan los celos…

Harry miro a Draco que reposaba sobre sus piernas, y empezó a repartir caricias por el cabello de Draco, jugueteo con algunos mechones y deposito tiernos besos sobre sus mejillas y sobre sus labios. A veces los celos son efectivos. –Pensó.

~OO~

- ¿Ahora entiendes lo que tratábamos de decirte? – Dijo una sonriente y triunfante Hermione.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¡¿S…SE…GUS..TAN? – Ron no podía creer lo que veía, Harry acariciándole el cabello a Draco mientras este leía cómodamente un libro.

- Pues sí, ¡se gustan Ron! – Alabo Hermione.

- ¡Tiene que ser la maldición imperius! – Dictamino Ron. Harry y Draco ahora se besaban apasionadamente.

- ¡Claro que no! Si fuera eso tuviera su varita cerca. – Observo Hermione. – ¡Es amor puro!

- ¡No puede ser posible! ¡¿Cómo es que yo no sabía? – Draco tomaba de las manos, y si su visión no le fallaba estaba apoyado en el hombro de Harry viendo el atardecer.

- Eso es porque no sabes ver más allá. – Sentencio Hermione, mirando como Ron los observaba sin poder creérselo.

Pasaron unos minutos y Ron no dijo nada solo miro como esos dos tortolitos veían el atardecer, Hermione temió que Ron saliera disparado de su escondite entre los arboles más cercanos al lago, hacia ellos y se abalanzara sobre el rubio, pero no paso nada Ron se quedo mudo. Hermione cortó el silencio y dijo:

- ¿Qué romántico, no lo crees? – esta imito al rubio y se apoyo en el hombro de Ron.

- Si… Jamás eh visto un atardecer tan bello como este. – Le dijo a su novia, dándole un beso en la frente, Asimilando completamente el nuevo amor de su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p>Mi tercera Historia sobre esta pareja, quiero agregar que yo me parti (Asi decimos en venezuela cuando algo nos gusta demasiado). Fue creado pensando en mi mejor amiga, Te quiero mucho Mariagabriela :3<p>

Lluvia de reviews para mi, por favor :333


End file.
